


A Basket Full of Blessings

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [12]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion Ficlet for Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the ValleyEaster Holiday Ficlet





	A Basket Full of Blessings

Sitting back in the kitchen chair, David chuckled at an aggravated Archie as he scrubbed at their son’s blue tinted hands.  The toddler had stuck his hands down in the cups of colored water and made a mess all over the kitchen table. “Chill, babe. It’s just food coloring. It will wash off eventually.” That of course only earned him an unimpressed glare from his boyfriend. 

“Daddy?” Addison cooed as she climbed up to stand on the chair next to him. She put her multi-colored fingers on his cheek as she tried to turn his head to look at her. “Can I eat one?”

“Not yet, princess. We have to save them for tomorrow. Remember we’re having an Easter egg hunt?”

“Just one?” Addison pleaded, giggling as she smeared food coloring over her dad’s cheek.  “Please?”

David started to tell her no once again, but before he could, his attention was drawn back to Archie who was bending over to pick up a blue egg that Jacob had thrown on the floor. “There! You can eat that one.”

Addison eyed the egg that Archie laid in the middle of the table. “But it’s all smashed up!”

“Only the shell,” Archie explained. “You have to break it anyway; to peel it.”

“I want a pink one.”

“Then you’ll have to wait until tomorrow,” David told her with a sigh.

“Eeee!” Jacob exclaimed while reaching for the egg.

Archie smiled and pulled Jacob’s still slightly blue fingers back. “Not now.  It’s bath time, munchkin.” Archie stood, picking up two cups of egg coloring to dump in the sink.

Meanwhile Addison was still trying to talk David into letting her eat an egg. “No, Addie. If you want one, you can eat the broken one, but if not, then it’s time for your bath too.”

She sighed and started to concede, however before she could, they both heard loud crunching noise. “Oh my gosh! Jacob! You’re not supposed to eat the whole thing!” She exclaimed, seeing her little brother sitting in his chair chomping on the blue egg that he’d knocked off the table moments earlier.

“Shit,” David hissed under his breath while leaping from his chair and going around the table to where Jacob was sitting in his booster chair. He got the egg out of his hand and was starting to pick at the pieces of shell that was broken up in his mouth before Archie got there too.

“Cook! I thought you were watching him,” Archie scolded as he swatted David’s hand away so he could take over.

“I was dealing with Addison, I didn’t think he could reach it!”

Archie sent him another glare while frantically inspecting Jacob’s mouth for pieces they might have missed as the child started to cry and push Archie away. When he was certain that there were no more pieces of egg shell, he scooped up their son with a flustered huff and turned to leave the kitchen.

David sighed heavily as he stood up from where he’d been crouching next to the chair. Archie’s mood hadn’t been the greatest all day and he was in was left in the dark as to why. He looked over at Addison who was now sitting in her chair staring at him with bright, tearful eyes. “Princess?”

“I don’t like it when you and Archie fight,” she said.

“Aw, honey,” David spoke softly as he moved around to sit in the chair next to her. “We weren’t fighting.”

“He was mad,” she pointed out.

“I think maybe Archie has just had a bad day.”

“Why?”

David shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m going to ask him later after we get you cleaned up and put to bed.”

Addison’s gaze moved to the mess on the table. “Shouldn’t we clean this up first?”

David smiled warmly at his daughter. “You know what?” He reached over to the carton of colored eggs and picked up the brightest pink one. “Why don’t you enjoy your pretty, pink egg while I clean up the kitchen?”

Her eyes lit up at the idea, but soon she was biting her lower lip and giving her Dad a questioning look. “But I thought we had to save them.”

“It’s just one egg,” David said with a wink.

“Will you peel it for me?”

He nodded, “Sure! But don’t you at least want to crack it?”

A large grin spread over Addison’s face and she nodded giddily as she took the egg from David. “What can I crack it on?”

“Well your head, silly!”

“What?” The little girl asked while laughing at the face her dad made. “No! That will hurt.” She leaned back in her seat. “I’ll crack it on your head.”

“Mmkay,” David said with a shrug and leaned forward waiting for Addison to break the egg. Truthfully, he didn’t think she would actually do it, but she did; right against his forehead. “Ow!” He exclaimed just before bursting into laughter while rubbing his head.

Addison was shrieking with laughter and holding the smashed egg in her hand. “I told you it would hurt!”

“And you were right!” He then took the egg from her and began to peel off the broken shell. While he was doing that, Addison climbed to her knees and cupped his face in her still colorful hands and placed a kiss against the spot where she’d hit him with the egg.

“All better?” She asked, staring at him.

David nodded, blinking back tears. “Yeah. All better, Princess.” He smiled as she sat back down in her chair and waited for her egg. When he was finished peeling it, he handed it to her, and as he stood up he pressed a kiss against her dark hair. “Love you, Angel.”

“Love you too, Daddy.”

David went about cleaning up the kitchen and washing the teacups they’d used for the coloring while Addison nibbled on her egg. Then he hauled her off to the bathroom for her bath and helped her get ready for bed.

After he had her tucked in and had read her a story from her giant book of fairytales, he padded down the hall to the bedroom he shared with Archie. He opened the door with a bit of hesitation. He saw that Archie was already in bed. With a sigh, he went on into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Archie was sitting up against the headboard when David returned. He watched him as he changed out of the towel and into a pair of sweat pants. “Cook?”

David turned slightly to acknowledge that he had been spoken to. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

With another sigh, David closed the drawer on his dresser and headed over to the bed where he joined Archie; sitting against the headboard. “It’s ok, but what is up with you tonight? You just seem so easy to upset.”

Archie shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve just been feeling crappy lately.”

David nodded understandingly. “You’re probably getting burned out,” David suggested. “Or maybe just feeling cooped up.”

“Maybe… I don’t like it though.”

“I’m sorry I’m not here more often.” It wasn’t the first time that David felt guilty about being out on the road doing what he loved while Archie stayed home with the kids. It wasn’t fair to him and even though he said that’s what he wanted to do, David knew the need to perform must be killing him inside.

“I chose this, Cook. I love being here with the kids.”

David slid down in the bed and tugged at Archie’s arm until he joined him. “I love you,” David said as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“I love you too,” Archie replied as he melted into his boyfriend’s embrace.

*****

The next morning, David was up before Archie and he went about starting Breakfast and getting the kids up and dressed before he woke Archie up with a gentle shake. “Baby?”

“Hmm?” Archie responded without opening his eyes.

David grinned. “It’s time to get up. Breakfast is almost done and the kids are anxious for church.”

Sleepily, Archie sat up. “Um… what?”

“Just get up and get ready,” David said before placing a gentle kiss against Archie’s temple.

Archie sat there for a few seconds processing what David had said. He smiled, hearing them all chattering away in the room next door about what they were going to do after church. Slowly, and still groggily, he slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom to start getting ready to join the rest of David’s family at church.

He always felt nervous about going to church, but the people there weren’t judgmental at least not in a condemning way, so he didn’t mind doing it a couple of times a year. And of course, it was different from his own family’s church. 

When he was showered and dressed, he headed downstairs to the kitchen. He stopped by the door for a moment just taking in the scene. David was standing next to the stove putting pieces of bacon onto a plate while Jacob sat in his booster chair with a sippy cup in hand and Addison sat on the chair across from him waiting patiently for her breakfast.

He finally walked over to stand next to Jacob. He smiled at Addison as he ruffled his son’s hair. “You look awfully pretty this morning, Addie.”

She beamed up at him. “Daddy helped me get ready.”

“He did?” He glanced over at David who had looked over his shoulder just in time to see him. “Well he did a good job.”

“He didn’t fix my hair right,” Addison stated as she pulled at the pink and yellow bow.

“Gimme a break, Addie. I did my best.” David stuck his tongue out at her as he placed the plate of bacon on the table next to the one with the stack of pancakes on it.

Archie laughed lightly and made his way around the table to fix David’s attempt at doing Addison’s hair. “He almost had it,” Archie told her while he twisted the top layer of her hair into a braid.

“Where did you even learn to do that?” David asked while stepping closer to watch.

“I have three sisters. Don’t even ask me to count how many times I had to help them with something like this.” He finished Addison’s hair and then turned to face David. “You’ve had a busy morning.”

David only shrugged. “I figured you could use a couple extra hours of sleep.”

“Thank you.” Archie sighed as David pulled him close to kiss him.

The couple slowly for a few moments until David finally pulled back, his breathing a little uneven. “Happy Easter, Archie.”

“Happy Easter,” Archie replied in a hushed tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
